


Harmony Tower Intertwined

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: #korrantine #satosfied [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Seychelle's wedding interpretation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: My interpretation on Seychelle's wedding interpretation during her live reading of Turf Wars part one.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: #korrantine #satosfied [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Harmony Tower Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> AN: yeah, so this is my interpretation on Seychelle's wedding interpretation from her part one Turf Wars reading! Idk how weddings work… never really been to one (that I can remember) so forgive meh for the weird mediocre details ;A;
> 
> *cough cough* this is why also I dislike writing wedding scenes

Dressed in an elegant dress-like attire, Korra was sitting nervously as her mom finished applying some light makeup. She couldn’t help but nervously tap her finger under all of this fabric. It was her  _ wedding  _ dress. A low cut, three toned dress that exposed her shoulders and collarbone which was a blend of a traditional water tribe and a modernized wedding dress that was a mix of various shades of light blue, cyan and white. It was more impressive than the one she wore to Zhu Li’s inauguration yet elegant and very much like Korra one would say.

“Wow… I can’t believe we're doing this…”

Korra’s heart was thundering within her chest as Senna finished up her baby girl’s makeup.

“You look so beautiful sweetie!” Tears began welling up in her eyes. 

“M-Mom! Don’t cry, you'll make me cry off your beautiful work!” She leaned up and brought her mom into a warm hug.

“I'm sorry Korra, it’s just I'm so happy for you and Asami.”

Korra smiled warmly. From the bottom of her heart, she truly felt warm and whole, surrounded by all of her loved ones. “Thank you mom, me too. I'm just so happy she said yes.”

Senna had a wholesome and adoring smile on her face when they heard a knock on the door.

“It's me. Are you two ready?” A gruffy voice asks.

“Come in, we're ready.”

The door cracked open and Tonraq peaked inside before he froze feeling stunned. However, his surprised expression quickly faded into a proud smile as he walked closer to his family, “Honey, you're so beautiful.”

Korra’s cheeks were warm as she grinned slightly, “Thanks dad…”

They gave each other a loving hug before Tonraq let her go. “Asami looked absolutely stunning as well. I just wanted to pass the message that she’s ready when you are.”

Korra smiled at the thought of her soon to be wife. “Thanks dad… for walking with Asami. I know it must be a bit weird since it’s not me but I didn’t want her to walk alone. After all she’s been through I just—”

Tonraq raised a hand to stop her, “Say no more, I already thought of her as family before she proposed to you, so, of course I was planning to walk her down the aisle.”

Senna giggled, “It’s funny you two proposed to each other on the same day. You two really are in sync.”

Korra made one last bashful smile as she giggled while touching her betrothed necklace, “You're telling me, I never thought I’d be happy getting one of these.”

Tonraq smiled, “Usually it’s not about the necklace itself. It's behind all the heart and work they put into it making it for you.” He looked over to his wife, “Right my love?”

Senna smiled warmly before grabbing her husband’s arm, “That’s right but we should hurry, I don't want Asami to wait too long. Not to mention how excited I am to see her in her dress!”

“Yeah me too!” Korra took a deep breath to calm her nerves, “Okay, let's do this.”

Walking out from their makeshift room, Korra practically gawked at the finished work her friends did. She was honestly surprised by how beautiful it looked despite how busy they were with all of their responsibilities. It was far more beautiful than what she had imagined. Bolin and the others honestly did such an amazing job.

In the background, there stood Harmony Tower, wrapped in spirit vines, proud and strong. At the base, her friends had set up a similar reception that Varrick and Zhu Li had for their wedding. There were a decent amount of chairs lined up in rows with a generous amount of bouquets and streamers that hung here and there. In front of the tower, there was a humble arc that was intertwined with some beautiful silk wraps of two colors, red and blue, which enveloped the whole structure. And, to even top it off, there were light pink petals that were scattered along the white lined pathway.

Not to mention the subtle, soft yet elegant sound of the musicians playing in the background. Even the unplanned pinkish red yet blue color of the sky just before a sunset was perfect. Everything was simply magical and far beyond gorgeous. Korra didn’t think that “perfect” was something that could be achieved let alone be expressed in any form or way. Well, except for Asami that is but that’s honestly what she felt deep inside her heart. As she stood at the start of her new life, Senna was holding her hand tightly before she remembered what was happening. It was her wedding day. She was about to get married right here and right now. With Asami. 

“Are you ready dear?”

Korra gulped before giving her mom a nervous yet excited smile, “Definitely.”

…

Asami placed her hand above her chest, feeling her heart race. She felt a bit uneasy but mostly nervous, in a good way, from what was happening as she waited for Tonraq to come back. She was about to get married. With Korra. Korra, her best friend. Korra, the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the Avatar nonetheless. She closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. Then, after what felt like an eternity, it finally ended when she heard a knock on the door.

“I’m back Asami.”

Clearing her throat, she nervously says “Come in.”

Her voice may have cracked. Tonraq quickly came in and immediately smiled, “You really do look beautiful Asami, Korra is going to love your dress. She looked beautiful as well and I can’t wait until you get to see her. I am really so proud and honored to have you both as my daughters.”

“Tonraq…” 

“Please Asami, we're about to become family. You can call me dad if you want… I may not be Hiroshi and I will never be able to live up to such a great man but, I promise you, I will protect and love you the same.” 

Asami smiled as she felt her eyes water up, “Oh no… I can’t cry. My makeup will get ruined before Korra can even see me.”

Tonraq smiled as he placed his hand onto her shoulder, “I am proud of you Asami. Thank you for being you. Thank you for loving and supporting my daughter, I entrust her to you.”

She almost choked, “T-Thank you Ton— … d-dad.”

With a loving smile, Tonraq brought Asami into a warm and tight hug. “I love you Asami…” after a warm moment he parted, “Now then, shall we go? We shouldn’t keep Korra waiting too long.”

“Yeah…” she blinked away her tears again, “Okay… I think I’m ready.”

Tonraq had a proud smile as he offered an arm, “Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

Asami kept her head held high as her eyes lowered at the floor. She was following Tonraq's pace and internally, she was a wreck. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she was so nervous that she even felt out of character. She was supposed to be the calm and rational one in the relationship yet, here she was.

A wreck.

Her fears even almost came true when she stumbled over her own feet. But, thank the spirits Tonraq was supporting her otherwise she’d be kissing the floor. Tonraq glances down at her and smiles before they continue making their way. Geez, this was even more nerve wracking than taking over her father’s company when she was eighteen. Her mind was running a billion thoughts and she kept on wondering why she was so nervous.

Was it because she was marrying the Avatar?

It couldn’t be second thoughts right?

Maybe it was because she was a nonbender?

Or maybe it was because of something simple like, did her makeup and hair look okay?

Well… that question was quickly answered when her eyes laid upon her future wife. Asami’s mouth dropped every so slightly. Ahh, that’s what it was. She was nervous. She was nervous because Korra wasn’t with her. To think how just her presence calmed her down, making her feel normal again. She was hopelessly in love. Her face fell into a soft smile as she walked towards her partner with Tonraq in hand. The way Korra looked shocked and dazed was simply adorable and that made Asami ten times happier. She could even hear Korra's shock as she got closer.

“Wow…” 

Korra’s mouth dropped, leaving her speechless as Asami walked down the aisle with her dad. Her dress was just… simply heavenly. 

Asami was wearing a majority white wedding dress that seemed to fade into a shade of red. The only catch was that they were in the shape of flames which started from the bottom up. In addition to that, the outline of flame marks had gold borders that really spiraled up the fire design. Of course, there was only a sparse amount and it was pretty faded but there was enough to be noticeable. As for her makeup… she simply looked stunning with her smoky amber eye shadow with a golden undertone and her signature ruby red lipstick. 

It was simple yet elegant.

And, not to mention her beautiful gold earrings. They were shaped like an eccentric golden fan but all of these minor yet exquisite details were too much for Korra’s brain to process. Fact was, she was absolutely stunning and the way Asami had her hair pulled up with that golden hair clip accent and the way her light green eyes practically glowed. Okay okay, Korra was far beyond smitten as she gawked at her soon to be wife. When Asami finally made it top the front, Tonraq let her go and stood aside next to his wife. They stood together and watched the two as Asami stepped up to Korra who was still dazed.

“Hey.”

Korra still had a blank face which made Asami chuckle.

“Hello, Korra baby. You there?”

“H-Huh? S-Sorry, what’d you say Sami?”

She gave her a wholesome smile, “You look beautiful.”

Korra blushed. “Y-You look so beautiful too Asami! I love that dress! It brings out the color in your eyes. Your eye shadow is on fire too! Is that new?” She didn’t know what she was saying.

Covering her mouth slightly, Asami giggled. “Did…did mom do your makeup?”

Pausing slightly Korra repeated those words in her head.  _ Mom… she said mom… _ She immediately lit up and grinned, “Yeah! Mom wanted to give me a light glow up but then look at you I just… w-wow… compared to you I’m a potato.”

Asami started laughing, “You’re not a potato.”

“Yes I am! I mean look at you! How is the most gorgeous woman on the planet marrying me?”

With a smile glued to her face, “Then you’re my cute potato. My cute and beautiful little pota—”

“Ahem.”

They both straightened up before looking at the make shit alter.

“Stop flirting you two! We got a wedding to hold!”

“Right,” Asami chuckled before smiling at Korra.

Korra’s cheeks were warm as she smiled.

Starting in a loud voice, Bolin started. “Ladies and gentlemen, I find myself in this position again somehow but, I am proud and honored to bring together my two best friends. Korra, our wonderful Avatar, and Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries, for an eternal vow of love. Now, as their best friend, I have a few words to say before we marry out these two wonderful and beautiful women…”

Frankly, Korra wasn’t listening to Bolin’s probably wonderful speech. Her eyes were focused on Asami and she was too absorbed on her beloved to process anything else. Before she knew it, Asami had apparently started her vows.

“Korra, from the bottom of my heart I think that we were meant for each other just like how Republic City represents us now. Republic City represents my world and the changes that happened after you came represent you. These wondrous and beautiful spirits were brought here by you and they represent the good you’ve done for the world.” She pauses and glances at the tower behind them, “As Harmony Tower stands behind us, it is what represents us. It shows the world how much we were meant to be. Just as the spirit vines wrap around the tower, the mechanical structure stands strong; we will forever be intertwined by heart and in spirit. I love you Korra. I love you so,  _ so _ much.”

Asami squeezes Korra’s hands when she realizes her beloved was frozen. Korra seemed to have noticed her grip before she blinked, suppressing her tears when she realized Asami was waiting for her vows. She smiles endearingly before taking a deep breath and said:

“Asami, you took the words out of my mouth. You are so beautiful, smart, kind, loyal and wasted on me. I don't even know where to begin on how lucky I am to have you by my side. I love you. I love you so much Asami. You make my heart beat. You take my breath away yet I can’t breathe without. No one will ever be able to find someone amazing like you and I am forever lucky and grateful you love me back.”

With smiles on their faces, they leaned forward, resting their foreheads against another. 

“Korra, will you take Asami Sato, as your lawfully and wedded wife?”

“I do,” Korra kept her eyes on Asami.

“Asami, will you take our wondrous Avatar Korra, as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Asami smiles before nuzzling against Korra.

“Without further ado… you two may do your thing.”

Grabbing each other’s hands, they looked into each other’s eyes before smiling brightly. No words were needed when they leaned forward and closed their eyes. Asami’s lips caught Korra’s first. Secondly, Korra tasted the waxiness of her wife’s plumps lips for the nth time. But, before they became too engrossed with their moment, they pulled apart with a happy smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A warm round of applause from their family and friends filled the wedding reception. It may have been a small wedding with only their family and close friends attending but it was perfect. After all, not everyone would be willing to accept their relationship so they kept their relationship private. They weren’t ashamed or anything like that but their love was more than just a publicity stunt and they wanted to keep it that way. Asami smiles before quickly kissing Korra's cheek. She had a smug grin on her face as Korra flinched and blushed.

“Asami!”

Korra leaned in to whisper, “Stop embarrassing me!”

Chuckling, Asami whispered back. “It’s not my fault you’re so kissable.”

Korra pouted before remembering the ceremony was over. She softly let go of her wife and kept her arm wrapped around Asami’s waist before turning around to face her family and friends.

“Thanks everybody! Thank you for being here for our wedding.“

Everyone clapped again and some even whistled before the newlyweds walked hand in hand down the flowery path. Asami squeezes Korra’s hand before she glances over. “After this is over, I got a surprise for you.”

Korra looks over with a raised brow, “A surprise?”

“Yup, a surprise.”

Asami’s tone in voice practically made her purr, “I can’t wait.”

…

“Korra, Meelo, get back here!”

Meelo and Korra gave each other a look before running in opposite directions. 

“Oh boy—”

Korra quickly ran as gracefully as she could across the floor. She was looking for her wife so they could make a quick escape. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to help Meelo with his fruit tart prank on his father.

“Asami Asami Asami…” her eyes scanned the crowd before she spotted Asami’s backside. At that. she smiled back before raising her voice. “Asami! We gotta go!”

Asami was having a conversation with Opal when she turned around to see Korra with that face. She quickly understood her wife’s dilemma and quickly said goodbye to Opal before running towards the back. Her heels proceeded to click away on the floor and Korra had no idea where she was going but she followed after her wife.

Then, out of nowhere, Asami pulled out a pair of keys from her bra. She quickly opened the door to a new car that Korra had never seen before. When Korra finally made it over, she dramatically hopped into the passenger seat.

“What’s up with the new ride?”

Starting the car, Asami nonchalantly says “I made it for our wedding.”

Korra laughs happily while smiling, “It looks amazing.”

“Thanks,” shifting into first gear, Asami began driving off. They just abandoned their friends and family at the reception but, what made their great escape the best was the empty cans that were being dragged on the pavement.

What better screams congratulations than noisy cans right?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: 
> 
> :V  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> lol this fic was okay for me, weddings are hard... but I hope you liked it tho!


End file.
